


Dog Days

by androgenius



Series: Kink Requests [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Puppy Play, Size Kink, Spit-roasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in New York and slowly making a name for herself on Broadway, Rachel has come to be known as sort of a recluse. After shows she doesn't go to hang out with her castmates and is never available during the weekends. Most people think it's because she wants to spend as much time with the five dogs that she owns. They're correct, but Rachel doesn't own them so much as they own her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

Rachel Berry had always wondered what it had been about animals that had made her so picky. No matter how many times her dads had tried to get her surprise puppies or kittens for Christmas or her birthday, not a one of them ever turned out to be _just_ right for the picky young thing.

The day that the Alaskan Malamute mix followed her home, she finally understood why.

Affectionately dubbed Melchior after countless dog posters had been hung up around the neighborhood to no response, the large dog quickly and easily became the best friend of the girl who didn't have all that many friends to speak of in school.

But Glee changed that, bringing with it not only friends but a _boyfriend_ , Rachel spending more and more time with Finn.

Having him come over to her place had proven far too problematic with Melchior always around, growling whenever Finn would try to make out with her, Rachel quick to argue that he probably just thought that Finn was trying to mount and claim her as though she were a dog.

Finn would mutter something along the lines of _stupid mutt_ before packing up to leave, and yet Rachel couldn't help but feel a little bit turned on by the thought of Melchior's possessiveness.

"Don't worry, Melchi," she'd reassure him, eagerly scratching him behind his ears. "You know you're the only man in my life that really matters, right?"

That was, until Finn took her virginity during their senior year, Rachel coming home that night with his come still trickling down the insides of her thighs.

Melchior had smelled the change on her instantly, Rachel at first pushing his insistent nose away from her crotch as she'd rushed to get out of her clothes to take a shower. She couldn't help but feel filthy, like having to go home after that kind of close, intimate emotional connection instead of getting to spend the night was far worse than any morning walk of shame ever could be.

She'd only gotten her skirt down-- no panties-- when Melchior's insistent nose pushed back into her crotch to start licking, Rachel's eyes widening with a gasp as she fought to keep pushing him away.

"Melchi, that's not-- that's not for you-- _oh_!"

Feeling his tongue move against her clit, Rachel stopped her protest for a moment, something she attributed solely to the shock that had seemed to overcome her body as she slowly leaned her weight against the edge of the bed, spreading her legs to his insistent tongue as he lapped at her core.

"O-oh--"

A part of her couldn't help but insist in the back of her mind that there had been nothing that she could have done, truly. That he would have kept trying, no matter how hard she'd tried to push him away from her dripping cunt. Finn hadn't brought her to climax, but Melchior seemed to be doing a fine job to make up for any inadequacies as Rachel yelped and cried out loud, leaning her body more fully onto the side of her bed for support as she felt a heady orgasm building, building--

Coming with a scream, Rachel bucked back against Melchi's eager tongue as she squirted for him, groaning as she felt how intent he seemed to be on cleaning her off.

"Th-that's a good boy," she'd gasped, her eyes wide as she tried to comprehend what had just happened.

It hadn't been her fault, she reasoned logically as she fought to get her shaking, trembling legs back under control. He'd... pushed her down and had overpowered her, had given her no choice but to ride out the orgasm of a lifetime as he reminded her just who the man of the house was, the only man in her life that was supposed to matter.

 _Finn_ certainly couldn't make her come like this.

"... o-okay. I think now mommy will really have to finally take a sh-- _oh_!"

She hadn't expected him to actually _mount her_ , her eyes going wide as his paws clamped down on either side of her body, his cock struggling to find purchase at her cunt.

"M-Melchi, _no_ \-- b-bad dog--"

But he wasn't listening, just continuing to thrust against her tight heat until he finally hit home to start pressing his massive cock inside of her, Rachel's eyes flying open.

"No--"

She'd had sex recently enough that penetration didn't hurt, and he'd certainly gotten her wet enough to make his entrance into her dripping pussy easy as ever as he began to thrust in and out of her, Rachel whimpering as she fought to understand what had happened.

Was he this intent on marking her, reminding her whose bitch she really was? Suddenly his possessive behavior made sense, barking at Finn, forcing her to only spend time with her boyfriend at _his_ place.

But even as she wondered when she'd become her dog's mating partner, Rachel found that she'd stopped trying to get away, stopped fighting a losing battle. He had her pinned, fucking her long and hard as he held onto her tightly, Rachel's breathy moans of _no_ in between gasps of the strain from trying to get away slowly turning into whimpers and moans of pleasure.

She couldn't help it.

Compared to Finn, this was everything she'd truly been hoping for from sex and hadn't gotten her first time, and now that Melchior seemed intent on having her, she couldn't help but let him have at the prize he'd so rightfully earned, pounding into her pussy like he desperately wished her to bear his litter and be his new bitch.

With how desperately he seemed to be thrusting, it was just a matter of time before his cock swelled inside of her, Rachel gasping as she fought to look, to see anything that was happening to her sore, viciously stretched pussy. But she couldn't, not from this position, Rachel suddenly wondering just how big of a boy he really was-- bigger than Finn? That _had_ to be the case, every stroke from him more maddening than the next, the way she could feel herself stretching to accommodate his big cock in ways she hadn't before.

The throbbing, spurting sensation inside of her made Rachel's eyes go wide as she whimpered again, the friction against her clit and his pounding of her young cunt sending her over the edge before she could stop herself, his come flowing up inside of her only seeming to spurn on her own orgasm.

Still gasping for breath, the only thing that Rachel could discern from the fact that Melchi was still inside of her was not that he was intent on cuddling up to her and being a gentleman about this-- even if that was what it felt like. They were locked together, his thick knot stretching her poor, previously virginal cunt as he kept pumping his seed into her, seemingly intent to keep it inside of her.

It made sense, of course-- if he could hold it all packed into her cunt and keep it there for as long as he did, the chances of her getting pregnant were all the greater. Much to her dismay, that thought seemed to turn Rachel on _even more_.

When he finally pulled free of her after what had to have been at least ten, fifteen minutes, sitting back to eagerly lick at his red, swollen cock, Rachel could hardly believe it, his come slowly running down the insides of her thighs as she quickly got up, straightened herself out on trembling legs, and headed into the bathroom to finally take her shower.

But one time wasn't enough for her new mate.

As it turned out, Melchi wanted to reassert his claim on her a _lot_ , and Rachel couldn't see a good reason not to let him do just that.

As horny as he was, it seemed to rub off on her, and before she knew it, Rachel was presenting herself to her new owner on an almost daily basis, limited only by her dads' insistence upon family movie nights, dinners together, and actual schoolwork, which included her vocal training-- something that Melchior was always very eager to help with as he sang alongside her.

But when he wanted it enough to mount her, Rachel couldn't very well deny the poor guy. It wasn't as though he had a lady friend-- and if she was being honest with herself, there were mornings that Rachel woke up horny enough to present herself to him all of her own accord, her legs spread, rear raised up high as she leaned forward on her elbows, waiting for him to claim his bitch.

Spring only seemed to intensify his insistence upon the fact that she needed to get pregnant, something that was very clearly not going to happen, which meant that Rachel could count on the fact that her perfect boyfriend would never grow tired of fucking her.

It was at this point that Rachel started withdrawing a bit, becoming more reclusive. Breaking things off with Finn was easy enough, and it wasn't like she'd _really_ had friends before, let alone an active social life outside of Glee club sessions, so nothing changed on that front. But it was summer that found her truly adapting to her new lifestyle-- so much so that one evening over dinner she managed to convince her dads that it would be a great idea for her own personal security in her new apartment-- because dogs were hardly allowed in dorms, and there was no way she was leaving her best friend behind-- to get another one.

Fiyero turned out to be a beautiful Great Dane, Rachel unable to help her appetite and the lingering curiosity of what it would be like to be filled by something bigger, even if she already knew that no one could take Melchior's place as her alpha.

It was with her two favorite men that Rachel finally moved into a one-bedroom apartment in Brooklyn close to a subway stop, not only safe and secure to live in for a girl her size, but fiercely protected even when she wasn't there.

The only price for their protection was something Rachel was all too willing to provide, her obedient, loyal men waiting patiently only when she came home from school or rehearsals to the wonderful men in her life that were _always_ happy to see her safe return.

Locking the door and taking off all her clothes, it was the second she was naked that they were no longer her dogs, Rachel no longer their owner, but their bitch, Melchi eagerly reminding her of her place or forcing her down on all fours to fuck her if she wasn't already.

Fiyero, from his sheer size alone, could easily jump up on her to bring her to her knees before starting to hump savagely at her back, so finally, after one too many sore knees from the inevitable falls she'd take in the kitchen, she started spending most of her time on all fours.

It only made sense, after all.

Knowing fully well that only continued stellar academic performance would ensure that her dads would keep paying for her living accommodations-- big dogs ate a _lot_ , not to mention the cost of living in New York City in the first place-- Rachel took it easily upon herself to make sure that school remained a top priority-- at least between the times she sent moaning on her hands and knees, begging for her poor, overworked alpha to fuck her harder.

It wasn't enough.

Rachel had built up an _appetite_ between the two of them, and after a particularly tedious assignment when all she'd wanted was to fuck the two of them, Rachel realized that two just wasn't going to be enough, Melchi still recovering from their time after their walk earlier, and Fiyero fast asleep.

Where she had used to think _them_ the insatiable ones before, Rachel couldn't help but feel deliciously naughty taking a page from their book as she hurried to look up pet shelters in the area.

Going there while she was already dripping wet, a bitch in heat that desperately needed to be fucked, could only yield positive results.

 

&

 

Rachel had never noticed just how _expensive_ dogs were.

She looked through all the top shelters in the area before even going so far to try her luck at the low-class ones, finally buckling and checking on the most questionable and disgusting place of them all-- _craigslist_.

That's how she'd found Curly, a beautiful Golden Retriever mix who was getting to be a bit too much for a recent widow to keep up with. As active as he was, he had the advantage of keeping her on her toes on their morning runs-- only getting held back by the occasional passerby who wanted to say hi, Curly eagerly greeting them.

But his gentlemanly behavior hardly stopped there, always waiting his turn to fuck his bitch.

All the same, Rachel resolved that the next dog she got would have to be one paid for by her fathers.

"We know how much you love your dogs, honey, but don't you think three is already enough?" her dad had reasoned over the phone with her, Rachel slowly getting impatient with him. "And they're all so big."

"I have more than enough room for them, dads... and I love them all so much I just think _one more_ would be the perfect addition to our happy family. I already picked him, and he's the sweetest, most adorable Rottweiler..." Who just happened to cost $700. Minor details. "Please, dads? _Please_?"

They came to an agreement. As soon as Rachel landed her first role in a musical, she would get her precious pup. Her dads laid down a deposit on the dog, and Rachel, armed with a whole new level of dedication to her craft, got to work.

With the prospect of her Rottweiler on the horizon, Rachel went to audition after audition, honing herself for the inevitable role that would lead her to stardom, even setting aside the time she would have spent fucking her precious men to keep working.

It paid off.

A month after she'd started throwing herself into post-graduation auditions found her landing a lead role in an off-Broadway revival of West Side Story as Maria-- which meant that her new addition to her home was affectionately dubbed _Tony_ as soon as he joined their happy home.

All the same, Tony took some work.

Where Curly was ever-eager to please his master and had therefore eagerly followed in the others steps before him, Tony didn't seem to understand what it was that he was supposed to do.

Moaning desperately as she let Fiyero's big, sloppy doggy cock fuck her in front of Tony and the others, Rachel's fingers sped up on her clit as she worked herself into a desperate frenzy. The way he had her pinned to the ground only turned Rachel on more, the fact that, no matter how badly she wanted to get away, no matter how much she tried to resist and stop him from mounting her, there was nothing she could do, if only from his sheer size bearing down on her small frame as her fingers dug into the plush carpet.

"That's-- that's a good boy, Fiyero, you f-fuck your bitch-- _ah_ \-- yes, fuck me-- show Tony how to give it to me n-nice and good--"

By the time she finally came, Fiyero's knot pressing against her clit from inside her pussy once he'd finally managed to force its way in, Rachel was dripping, the slow trickle of her pussy juice slowly running down the inside of her thigh and onto the towel she'd carefully set up beneath her, knowing how messy they could get.

"Tony, come here boy," patted the spot beside her, her loyal dog quickly coming over to her side so she could scratch him behind his ears. "I have a treat for you. Mmhmm." Patting at her thigh to make him sniff at her pussy, Rachel whimpered when he finally started licking the inside of her thigh clean, working his way up to her cunt as she moaned at the feeling of his tongue on her clit.

"O-oh god, that's a good boy, Tony-- d-don't stop--"

The clenching of another orgasm around Fiyero's hot cock finally let him pull his knot out of her with a sharp yelp from Rachel, Tony almost instantly moving in to lap up their combined juice as she whimpered, moving her hips back against his mouth as she moaned, already impatient for his cock in her desperately stretched cunt.

Until he stopped.

"Oh, no no no no no--" Trying desperately to slap at the back of her thighs to get him to come back, Tony only laid down in response, presenting his belly to her as he whimpered.

"Please, Tony, come on, fuck your bitch," she whined helplessly, but before Tony could catch on, Melchi moved in to mount her, eagerly staking his claim on her again with a growl, Rachel yelping as she came around his cock almost instantly.

She'd need another method.

Doing her best to keep her google searches vague-- _how to make my dog lick my skin clean instead of showering?_ \-- Rachel finally discovered an answer to her problems.

Honey.

Careful to keep the other three in the living room area, Rachel eagerly brought Tony into the bedroom with her to sit at the edge of her bed, legs spread open wide.

"All right, my little man. It's time that you learn how to fuck your bitch like your brothers do, okay? I hope you're ready..."

The guide had instructed her to use honey or powdered sugar, so naturally, she decided to go all in.

Taking a good spoonful, Rachel dripped some of it onto her folds, pressing another spoon inside of her. If all went as planned, Tony would finally cooperate. If he didn't... Melchi could have this treat to himself.

"Come on, boy... come get your treat from your bitch..." Grinning as she patted at the inside of her thigh, Tony took one good sniff at her before letting his tongue take over, eagerly lapping at her folds and her clit as Rachel almost squealed with joy at the feeling.

Feeling his tongue dip inside of her, fucking her eager, dripping cunt with it, almost had Rachel coming instantly, holding out only for him to finally fuck her. _God_ , she wanted his big doggie cock, lifting her hips in the hopes of presenting herself to him, but-- nothing, Tony instead just rolling over onto his back as he panted up at her with that great big goofy smile on his face.

So she did what any desperately horny girl would have done.

Shifting down to crouch beside him, Rachel started insistently massaging at the sheath containing his length, hoping to coax him out from his shell as her free hand pet his belly with a smile.

"Come on, boy... you know you want to make your bitch happy, right? Mama had to work _very_ hard for you," she chided, beaming when she finally saw his cock come out.

Wrapping her fingers around the base of him beneath his slight knot, she started stroking, Tony whimpering at the feeling as Rachel grinned.

"Ready for your bitch now, Tony? Come on, boy..."

Moving back up onto the bed, she eagerly spread her legs for him to lap at her core, moaning as she waited for him to mount her.

This time, it only took him a few laps to finally bring up his front paws, humping at her in a wild frenzy to try and fuck her, Rachel about ready to cry with joy as she felt him hit his mark, her legs eagerly wrapping around his back as he frantically humped inside of her.

It had been with practice and training that she'd gotten the others to last as long as they did, so she wasn't surprised when Tony was done after only about two minutes, knotting deliciously inside of her as he held on fast inside her clenching, pushing cunt, scratching at the back of his ears with a smile.

"Such a good boy, Tony... mama is so proud of you."

Leaning in to lick at her neck and her face, Rachel beamed-- she knew what the shower of affection meant from all of her dogs, a sweet, eager thank you for bearing their children and letting them breed with her, a distinct sense of pride welling up in her chest.

He stayed knotted inside of her for a good half hour before pulling out, Rachel rather sheepishly returning the honey to the cabinet where it belonged-- not that she minded having to help him along. Now that this was done, they could all be a happy family together.

 

&

 

It was the day after her Broadway debut that Rachel splurged and got herself a Mastiff, that she promptly named Marius. Fiercely protective of her and their home, Rachel couldn't help but appreciate his enthusiasm when he first mounted her, not even needing to be coaxed or told what to do. He knew what he wanted, even if Melchior maintained his position as the alpha of the home.

Between the five of them, Rachel never got any rest, only finding any time to practice and rehearse once she left the apartment.

 _In_ the apartment, on the other hand-- that was their realm to have their way with her, Rachel letting them fill her up with their come until she felt so stuffed full of their seed that her distended stomach couldn't help but ache, nevertheless proudly letting it stay inside of her as she crawled around the apartment, or letting it run down her legs when she had to get up, eager to make a mess of herself with the help of their come. Days off were the best, Rachel refusing to wash from the moment she got home to right before she had to leave again and look presentable, eagerly taking on her place as their slutty little fucktoy in heat.

The show had really taken off, successful enough to really put Rachel's name on the list of rising Broadway stars, interviewed by broadway.com, getting to make an appearance on the View, and regularly spending a good half hour at the stage door signing autographs.

But even despite her appreciation for her fans, among her fellow castmates, Rachel was quite commonly thought of as a recluse, turning down requests to join the rest of the cast for dinner or drinks on Fridays, dates, and never quite finding the time in her schedule to make room for lunch with one of them before rehearsals. She was always either too busy with back-to-back lessons, had relatives coming in to town, or had already made plans with someone else.

Not that Rachel cared.

Where some people considered her rude, Rachel couldn't help but argue that what she really was, above all else, was _sexually satisfied_.

Everything had been going so well-- at least until Jesse had shown up at her stage door to ask if she wanted to have coffee sometime. A date between old friends, if that was what they were, just to catch up again.

Truth was, she wanted to-- desperately so. But the thought of what could happen if she not only went home smelling like Jesse, but if he became interested enough to come over and spend more time with her was mortifying.

He'd never be able to look at her straight in the face again, the hot flush of shame on her cheeks hidden only by the dark of the night, Jesse taking it for shy coyness.

She managed to string him along for a good two weeks, finally agreeing to lunch in her dressing room and coffee before the show, Jesse stopping by on a regular basis just to talk. He'd made quite a name for himself over the years, too, and in a way, Rachel couldn't help but feel proud of them both-- how far they'd come.

The only problem was that she had no idea what to do if-- really, _when_ , if she wasn't kidding herself-- things became more serious.

What she hadn't anticipated was for Jesse to look up her address.

Marius, certainly the biggest of all of them, was pounding into her from behind in the bedroom when she heard the knock, expecting it to just go away as she moaned, loud, her head falling back as she rutted back against his big doggie cock.

But it didn't, Rachel instead hearing the tell-tale click of the door opening.

She'd forgotten to lock it, she realized with a horrified whimper as Marius began to swell inside his bitch's cunt. _How could she have forgotten to lock it?!_

"Rachel?"

 _Fuck_.

"Rachel, you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked, that's horrible practice," she could hear the smile in Jesse's voice, Marius continuing his vicious assault on her stretched pussy.

"I thought I'd come by and surprise you, I brought us-- shit."

The sight of his jaw dropping was one she'd never forget, Rachel letting out a strangled whimper as he set down the bottle of champagne in utter disbelief.

There was no calling Marius off of her now, he was already starting to come inside of her, his knot buried deep in her pussy as she whimpered, her orgasm getting the better of her.

But _fuck_ , she didn't want to stop, even with Jesse watching, shame rising in hot colors on her cheeks as she felt herself clenching around Marius' cock.

"Jesus christ, Rach," he muttered, Rachel finally looking up to meet his gaze for the first time, catching sight of the undeniable bulge that only seemed to be growing in his pants, tenting them more than a little.

"J-Jesse--"

" _Fuck_ ," he groaned, just reaching down to unzip his pants to draw his dick out after discarding his coat, stroking himself as Marius continued slipping his slimy cock in and out of her cunt, finally burying his knot inside of her for good as she squealed at the entrance, Jesse's hand speeding up at the sight of her, his breathing picking up with a groan.

He was _huge_. Easily bigger than even Marius _and_ Fiyero.

"That's right-- that's a good boy, you give it to your bitch nice and good," he growled as Rachel looked up at him to stare in utter disbelief, Marius' hips finally stilling as he locked inside of her, pinning her in place as spurts of come continued to stream inside of her to make her whimper.

She couldn't even imagine what that kind of cock would feel like in her pussy, her mouth already watering at the sight of him.

"Come on-- pull out of her," Jesse groaned as he watched Marius slowly disengage from inside of her. "It's my turn."

Without so much as letting her take a moment to move or stretch, he was on top of her, lining himself up and filling her messy cunt as she screamed, bucking her hips back against him as he started viciously pounding her. "So was this what you wanted all those years, Rach?! You just needed someone to remind you of your place, show you what a perfect little doggy bitch you could make--"

"O-oh god, yes-- give it to me!" she screamed, only for Jesse to slap her ass, hard, leaning in to growl in her ear.

"Dogs don't talk, Rach. And you're nothing but a little doggy bitch, isn't that right? So filled up with their come-- I bet not a one of them has even managed to get you pregnant no matter how desperately they wanted you to have their pups-- but you bet your ass I will," he groaned, likely coming far faster than he'd intended as Rachel came with a cry, the clenching easily driving him to follow her as he pounded his come into her before collapsing on top of her with a gasp.

" _Fuck_ ," he muttered softly, resting his forehead on her shoulder. "So that's why you never wanted me to come over before."

 

&

 

Just like the poor, sweet stray she'd taken in back in senior year, Jesse very quickly became an easy addition to the household. By the end of the week he'd fully moved into her one-bedroom and had taken over the place as the alpha of the group.

It made so much sense that Rachel wondered why on earth she hadn't thought of it before.

"Present," he muttered in her ear, Rachel eagerly moving from her spot on the couch curled up beside him onto the carpet, getting on all fours and sticking her ass up. "Wiggle it, you know how they love seeing how much their bitch is in heat."

Waiting for one of the dogs to take her-- Melchi always inevitably wormed his way to the front of the line, eagerly starting to lap at her hot, swollen cunt-- Jesse usually had no qualms about using her after, but in this instance he moved to his knees in front of her.

"My bitch gets a treat from her alpha as soon as she behaves, do you understand?" he looked to her even as she squirmed in the wake of Melchi's insistent tongue, Rachel whimpering desperately.

"I brought you a present," he explained, reaching beside the sofa he'd been sitting on to pull out a bag. "And I expect you to be happy about it."

That was a warning, but he wasn't too worried-- Rachel loved being his little bitch, and this was only one more part of their little game as he pulled out a bejeweled pink collar with a nametag reading _Rachel_ for her, dangling it in front of her face with a smile.

"Does my bitch want her present?"

"M-- mhmm--" she whimpered, Jesse reaching down to roughly slap her tit.

" _Bad_ bitch. Try _again_."

"Woof! Woof!" she responded this time, Jesse's gaze softening a bit as Melchi had her squealing with her orgasm, eagerly watching her squirt all over his tongue with an appreciative groan.

"Mm, that's right. Drink it down... such a good little slut that she is."

Leaning in to fasten her collar around her neck, Jesse smiled. "Ready for your next present?"

"Woof!"

Picking up one of her hands, Jesse pulled out a pack of long brown socks to pull over her arm, doing the same with her other hand only to round her body to slip the others on her feet, finally finishing it all off by pushing Melchi's muzzle aside.

"You'll have her back soon enough," he promised, pressing two fingers into her desperately horny, aching core to fuck her with, finally pulling them free to press into her ass with a groan. "Get you nice and stretched for your tail... you want that?"

"W-woof!"

"That's right, that's a good bitch," he grinned, squirting some lubricant on the small plug before generously coating her ass, working some of it inside of her to aid in pressing the tiny thing inside.

"Look at you, you mangy mutt... only thing that's still missing is the ears. Here--" Reaching into his bag for the last thing, he slapped at the back of her thighs to allow Melchi to jump up on her ass to start humping at her to find her cunt as Jesse fastened the small headband on her head with a smile. "All done. Perfect for my little puppy bitch."

Watching as Melchi hit his mark, Jesse grinned at the sound of Rachel's squeal at his sudden entrance, reaching underneath her to feel at her stomach. "I bet you're already all filled up with my pups, Rach. They can smell it. It's why they're so crazy for your wet cunt... my good, pregnant bitch. Can't wait for you to get all nice and big with my litter... for your tits to swell up nice and big... how does it feel to have something up your ass while he's fucking you, hm? Come on--"

"Mm--" Rachel moaned as Jesse quickly pulled his giant hard cock out of his pants to present to her, tilting her face back with his hand in her hair, thumb pressing at her lower jaw to ease it open, slowly. "Come on, open up. A good bitch would take her alpha's cock. Mm, just like that," he groaned, eagerly shoving it into her mouth.

She could only take so much of it at once, but what she could fit in felt incredible, Rachel moaning around his head as Melchi pounded her viciously from behind.

"Fuck, I wonder if you could take me in your cunt and one of them up in your ass, huh? Maybe have you suck one of them off, let them knot in your mouth? Fuck, you're such a good bitch, Rach, hnngh--"

It wasn't his fault that she'd gotten so horny ever since he'd gotten her pregnant, seeming to need a dick inside of her constantly, but all the same, Jesse couldn't complain, watching as Melchi's knot swelled inside of her to stretch her cunt nice and big to fit his cock. From where he was standing, his life was _ideal_.

 

&

 

At six months pregnant, Rachel couldn't seem to stop begging for cock, always presenting herself in the hopes that someone might mount her.

But with Jesse supervising, cock had to be _earned_ , and he smiled down at her as she eagerly bounced her ass up and down, making her tail flop, begging him with an insistent paw at his feet, whimpering pathetically.

"Is my bitch in heat?" he grinned down at her, Rachel whimpering as she bucked her hips up and back and set her chin down on her front paws, wiggling her ass enticingly in the hopes of him taking mercy on her.

"Come on, you horny slut. Lets get you fed first."

There were days when he let her eat at the table, but those were far and few between-- not that Rachel minded. She loved being his very own doggie bitch, loved being there to satisfy every need that he or her other boys could possibly want for.

It was when he started teasing her that she became whiny, whimpering as she shook her head.

"Rachel..." he warned, getting on his knees in front of her to reach underneath her to roughly pinch at her nipple. "I suggest you be a good little slut and behave."

Getting up, he waited for her to follow him into the kitchen, but when she didn't, Jesse heaved an exasperated sigh and grabbed the leash to attach to her collar, pulling and dragging her to the kitchen as she fought him the entire way.

" _Rachel_!" he scolded, glaring at her. "Bad bitch! Come here!"

Bowing her head, Rachel trotted slowly over to his side to hang her head.

" _Down_. I'm so disappointed in you," he sighed, Rachel starting to whimper again from her spot on the floor. "I thought you were a better bitch than this. Or did I pick the wrong one to have my pups?!"

Her whimpers increased in their fervency, shaking her head and covering her eyes with her paws until Jesse finally heaved a great sigh and pulled a food dish out from the fridge to put in front of her. Leftover tofu from yesterday.

" _Eat_ ," he ordered, Rachel starting to gingerly pick up chunk after chunk to carefully bite and swallow down.

"You're a dog, not a cat, and most importantly, you're a fucking _animal_ , Rachel!" he scolded, opening one of the kitchen drawers to reach in for the rolled up newspaper held shut with an elastic band. "Don't make me do this."

The sight of the newspaper seemed to do it, though, Rachel burying her face in the tofu as she gulped it down quickly. She was starving, so this was better-- but also far messier, Jesse finally letting out a soft laugh. "That's better-- my good little bitch."

Looking up at him pitifully, her face still covered in bits of tofu here and there, Rachel whined as Jesse let out a soft laugh, running his fingers into her hair with a smile. "My messy girl... come on. Let's get you washed off."

Picking up her dish, Jesse grabbed the newspaper again to drag her into the bathroom with her leash, Rachel starting to pull back the second she realized where they were going, Jesse finally threatening to spank her if she didn't cooperate.

Getting her into the bathtub, he let the newspaper sail down on her ass five times before he finally found himself pitying his poor mutt and turned on the cold water spray on _high_. "Come on, it's not so bad..." Rachel squealed as she shook her head, Jesse finally grabbing her by her collar to pull her under the icy cold spray from the shower head to clear off her face. "You've been such a bad girl... you know what we do with bad girls, Rachel."

Rachel knew. Her eyes grew wide in terror as he commanded her to stay before moving the showerhead up against her clit, his fingers helping to spread her cunt open as her body started to tremble. The cold sting of the water had to hurt, but what he really wanted was to see her come even in the midst of the pain, finally squealing as she squirted for him, Jesse grinning triumphantly as he shut off the water.

"That's better."

Letting her shake out and finally helping to dry her off, Jesse brought her back out all fresh and clean. But it was even after the shower's wet spray that she stayed dripping wet, Jesse sighing as he contemplated the inevitable. "I suppose I'll have to fuck you, pregnant and horny as you are... but there's no way I'll fit into your tight cunt like this. Come on," he patted their bed. "Get on."

Curling up beside him to paw at his dick, Jesse sighed in obvious irritation. "No, you haven't earned that yet. Need someone to fuck you so you'll fit me first. What do you think? Marius? Fiyero always has trouble getting on the bed..."

Marius seemed to have heard him, trotting up to just beside the bed as Jesse smiled, patting the spot beside him on the bed. "Come on up, boy. I have a nice bitch for you to take and come stretch out here... all nice and wet for you."

He didn't have to wait for long; Marius and his big doggy cock had always seemed like they'd been _made_ for this, and he eagerly moved to lap at Rachel's swollen cunt, dipping his tongue inside of her as Rachel squealed, bucking her hips back.

"Come on, boy! Fuck her!" Jesse ordered, patting her back as he dug her head down into the sheets, grabbing her wrists to tie together behind her back to leave her defenseless and spread open to them, Marius quick to take advantage of the opportunity before him.

"Speak, Rachel!" he growled as he saw Marius finally hit his intended target, groaning as he watched him start to thrust in and out of her.

"Woof! Woof!" she called eagerly, her pussy juice already dripping down her thighs from Marius' eager assault of her cunt.

"That's right-- fuck her, such a good boy that you are. Take your bitch! Look at how happy he is with you-- finally whelping a litter of pups for your men, Rachel... and all this time they thought you were useless, but I guess all you needed was a proper alpha to take care of you and put you in your place, huh?"

Groaning as he watched the large dog knot inside of her and stretch her aching pussy, Jesse quickly drew out his cock to start stroking himself, already hardly able to wait to push inside of her.

"I wonder if all this come won't fill you up with even more puppies... such an eager little bitch that you are. Would you like that? Whelping litters for all of us?"

"Woof!"

"I thought so," he grinned, reaching underneath her to roughly grope at her already achingly sore breasts with a groan. "Can't wait to have your pups latch onto your tits for your milk-- I bet even the other dogs will want a taste, just as much as they love drinking down all your sweet pussy juice, huh, Rach?"

Moving his hand down to her belly to caress the sweet flesh, he smiled. "I'll let them all fuck you today. First me, then Melchi can have a turn, and then the others-- and maybe I can go again at the end. You're not allowed to squeeze any of our come out, though, or let the others lap it up. No, I want you to hold it in until I can see that your belly is getting bigger from it all, until your stomach aches from all the come we're stuffing you with."

Marius finally pulled his knot free from her with a loud sucking motion, Jesse grinning as he watched his come quell at her entrance, moving to let his own massive cock plug up the hole, teasing eagerly at her stretched cunt as he let the head run up and down her folds with a groan.

"You know dogs come more than any human ever will-- I wonder how you'll keep all that sweet come inside of you, huh, my little bitch? Come on--"

Without warning, he plunged his cock deep inside of her with a sharp yelp from Rachel-- even now his size still surprised her, he knew, and he was hardly merciful when she begged for cock, giving it to her gratefully as he pounded into her sweet pussy over and over again.

Reaching forward to grab her hair, he roughly pulled her back as he kept fucking her from behind with a loud groan, his hand moving down under her to tease at her clit.

"W-want to feel you come around my cock-- come you, you little bitch-- faster--"

"Woof!" she barked eagerly as Jesse's fingers moved faster over her clit with a groan-- until Rachel fucking _howled_ up at the ceiling with her orgasm, clenching around him as she squirted all over his finger, desperately drawing his orgasm out of him as Jesse pumped his seed deep inside of her with a groan.

"M-Melchior, come here," he gasped, slowly pulling out of her, careful to keep all of her come still inside. "I've got a bitch for you to fuck."


End file.
